


Honor & Duty

by ShiroLandsOnTop



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Three Kingdoms, Angst, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gender Disguise, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, War, Yes you read that right., depends on my mood, potential major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroLandsOnTop/pseuds/ShiroLandsOnTop
Summary: A member of a noble family, Ahri was chosen by her ambitious father as the family’s representative to compete for the regency in the state of Han for the reason of being the only child and her father’s honor. Ahri was disguised as a man and trained for most of her life until the moment have finally come.Little did she know that the moment she steps in the battlefield, her life would change as soon as she came contact with her state's the biggest threat, Wei’s famous strategist and a member of the royal family, Evelynn.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took an inspiration from the three kingdoms period for this fic because I say yes to historical brr. Also yeah I decided to call Shu Han just ‘Han’ instead for certain reasons. So yeah anyways I hope you enjoy this fic about Ahrilynn.
> 
> And yeah I know Ahri is quite a feminine type but I saw a potential and decided to write her this way.

Ahri picks up her sword and strings it up to her waist. She’s getting ready for the announcement and for the eternal battle she’s about to fight until she dies for the honor of her family. Right, the word ‘honor’ was the first word that her father taught to her. It is the honor that Ahri won’t put at risk for the sake of the family name. She won’t fail her family. She was trained for this. She spent most of her life wielding different weapons and learning different fighting techniques.

“Young master, your father is waiting outside. Are you coming already?” Ahri hears from the one of the family servant from her behind as she fixes her clothes.

She faces the servant and gave her a smile, earning a blush from the servant but she ignores it and speaks, “Yes. I am born for this, aren’t I?.”

She knows that everyone has a high expectations of her winning the competition and ascending the regency of their state, and she’s not about to fail them. She finally stepped outside to meet her father, who’s already in front the palanquin’s entrance. However, while her father is going to use the palanquin as a form of his transportation. Ahri decided to use her own horse instead.

“My son! Finally you’re here!” Her father said as he smiles proudly.

‘Son.’. Ahri is used to it because ever since she was a kid her father made her believe by it. The inequality between men and women drove her ambitious father to the point that he made himself believe that she’s a man. It is very misogynistic but Ahri has nothing to say about it.

She gave her father a smile before she climbed up her horse and prepare for their journey. Her father went inside the palanquin, signaling the male servants to start carrying it.

Ahri faces the route where they are heading, sighing as she is about to face uncertainty.

* * *

They arrived at the banquet where the Emperor and the other noble families are meeting to celebrate before the competition starts. Ahri was dressed perfectly for this gathering. She was equipped with expensive jewelries and wore clothes that revealed her godlike physique. The black velvety fabric that she's wearing is embroidered with golden threads that forms a symbol, resembling a mythical creature, the nine-tailed fox.

As soon as she enters the place, everyone were charmed by her. The Emperor looked at her with awe as he talks to her father, complimenting him for having a very charming son.

Ahri talks to the people in the banquet, gathering information about her rivals. She’s using her charm to get the people talk to her about their witnesses. Whether if it’s a man or a woman, they are all attracted to her.

There, the Emperor starts discussing his plans for the competition. Ahri learns that all of them will be sent into the battlefield against one of their rival state, Wei. They are going to create tactics to win the on going war against the said state.

This creates a commotion in the place and it got worse when the Emperor bestowed the title of being a General to Ahri and her four other competitors.

“Isn’t it too fast to bestow them those high-ranking positions, Your Majesty?” One of the chancellors asked, clearly surprised by the announcement.

“Aren’t they already the finest of them all? They are trained for this and they are literally competing over a much more higher position. So why not give them those ranks?” The Emperor replied, leaving his officials speechless.

Ahri thought about it. Even though the Emperor got a point. It also showed how desperate he is to win this war ever since the late Regent died and that they do not deserve this high-ranking position bestowed upon them. 

The banquet ended shortly after that mess. Ahri went to her inn inside the camp where she’ll spend for most of her time before going into the actual battlefield.

She sat at the chair as she sharpens her sword as she thinks how would she approach her soldiers later. Will she be the dictator type or no?

“Well if I became that type I’ll probably create more enemies.” She mutters to herself as she wipes the blade with clean cloth before putting it back to its sheath.

She then hears someone from the outside call for her. She stands up and opened the door, revealing an unfamiliar face.

“Do you need something?” She asked as she looked at the person with interest. The man definitely has the soldier physique.

“I am here to meet you, my liege. I was sent by your father and I was assigned as the Lieutenant General under your supervision.” The stranger introduced himself.

Ahri remembers about her father words a while ago about the man he assigned to help her lead the soldiers assigned to her.

“Lieutenant General Yone.” She said as she remembers his name.

Yone smiled, “It’s my pleasure to work with you, my lord.”

He kneels in front of her but she quickly dismissed him. This man is full of honor. Her father used their connection to get the best army she’ll lead.

Yone escorted her, they went to the training grounds to check on the soldiers that are assigned to them. Ahri wouldn’t be surprised if her they are all elite because her father is so desperate that he’s going to pay anyone just to make sure that she’s going to be the victor.

The soldier sparred under the sun while Yone and Ahri watched them from afar.

“They are all fine soldiers. They the best of the best. Your father seem to request this.” Yone said.

“He did.” Ahri replied, without removing her eyes away from them. She continue to observed them when, one of them caught her attention. It was that one soldier that wields a sickle sitting in the corner as he sharpens it.

“Who’s that?” She asked him.

He followed her eyes and found his infamous pupil, “Akali? Why did you asked about him?”

Ahri looked away from the soldier and faced him, “Ah. It’s nothing. It’s just that he has an interesting weapon of choice.”

No it’s not that. It wasn’t the only thing that peaked her interest. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was but it’s _in_ there.

“Indeed but don’t underestimate his use of it. He excels that weapon as if he’s born to wield it.” The swordsman explained, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hearing that made Ahri became even more interested about the soldier. “Well, I cannot wait to witness it then.” She replied.

“That if he’s going to cooperate. He might be one of my best pupil but he’s also the one who gives me headache.” Yone sighed. He knows him too well.

“Even better.” Ahri smirked, “I like the rebels.”

Then her expression became serious, “Well, anyways we should talk about important things now, Shall we?”

With that, the two of them continued discussing about the strategies they’ll use in the battle. Ahri also learned that they have two weeks to prepare for it which made her furious. Things like this shouldn’t be rushed. But like her, Yone couldn’t do anything about it. They decided to not attack in the first few days and just observed their enemies as the others take offense against the border of Wei. As soon as they learned the tactics of their enemies, They will make a plan and attack on the weak spots.

“Our Emperor is too desperate to get a revenge against Wei, huh?” Ahri commented.

“He must be holding the late regent close to his heart.” Yone whispered, as he knows that the rumor is highly controversial.

She eyed him, “Do you believe that?”

He just shrugs as he avoid her eyes, “The soldiers should take a break. They’ve been training here for hours now.”

He got a point, she thought. Then, the two of them dismissed the soldiers, telling them to take a break. That leaves her and Yone. At least that’s what she thought.

“So are you the General that got assigned to us?” An unfamiliar voice spoke.

She faced the person, much to her surprise, it was Akali.

“Akali, we’ve dismissed everyone.” Yone sighed, knowing that the younger one won’t leave them alone.

Ahri faced him, giving Yone a signal to let the soldier be. “Yes, I am the General that was assigned by the Emperor to lead you.”

Akali scoffed, “Well of course it will be the richer ones.”

“Akali!” Yone gave him a warning look but Ahri on the other hand, not surprised. She likes his guts.

“I’m afraid to tell you that, that might be the exact reason why I became the one of the new Generals.” She replied.

The rogue became serious, “Really? Then what is a nobleman doing here? Aren’t supposed to be in your mansion, watching us suffer while you sit comfortably in your home?”

“Akali, that’s enough.” Yone tried to stop the latter but he ignored him.

“C’mon just--” Ahri interrupts Akali, “I was born to bring glory to my family’s name. I never wanted to do this but I don’t want to fail my father. I wouldn’t be your General if I didn’t want to ruin my honor on my family’s name.” silencing him.

Yone sighed, the disappointment is visible on his face. “I’m sorry, my lord. I’ll be lecturing my pupil alone. I’m afraid that you must go without me.”

She gave him a smile, “It’s okay. And you don’t need to lecture him. We’ll just talk about the training methods tomorrow morning.”

With that, Ahri heads back to her quarters, without looking back. She decided to go on her own. Just like when she was younger, no one accompanies her at all after she was dismissed by her master after a long day of training. Not that she wanted an accompaniment of Yone but because the soldiers reminded her of the childhood she had.

She trained for her whole life. Her father won’t be satisfied if she only knows how to wield a weapon, he also wanted her to excel it. She trained and trained and trained until one time she’s just tired, questioning her own existence. She eventually grew out of it, making herself believe that it was a coward move. She never let go of the word, ‘honor’ ever again. She lives, wanting to bring honor to her name no matter what it takes.

She snapped back into reality when she realizes that she’s already in front of her room. She entered it quietly, sighing to let go of her heavy thoughts.

She was about to unwrap the strap of her sword when someone from the outside called her.

She opened the door quickly, revealing, “Akali?”

The latter gave her a nervous smile, “Hey! Uhm…”

Ahri chuckled, “No need to be nervous around me. Just call me by my name.”

She really does prefer to be called by just her name but people couldn’t be stopped of being polite, especially someone like Yone. She already told the lieutenant general to stop calling her honorific names and just stick with her name instead but the man cannot be stopped from doing it.

“Well, Ahri…” Akali began to speak, “I’m sorry for what I did a while ago. I just got carried away by my hatred.”

“No it’s okay, really.” Ahri replied, giving the rogue a genuine smile.

His eyebrows furrowed, “No, it’s not. I thought I should invite you into a courtesan house tonight as my apology to my insubordination.”

Ahri thought that she have gone deaf after hearing the last sentence, “Excuse me, can you repeat that again?”

Akali gave her a smirk, “C’mon a nobleman like you must be liking the thought of having a lady! Yone would be there too.”

She eyed the rogue, “So you’re inviting me to go in the courtesan house?”

He nodded, “Yes. I’ll pay for everything! Just don’t go for the expensive ones tho… I can’t afford them.”

Ahri raised her eyebrow, “Well what happens if I decline this offer?”

Akali shrugs, “Well, I won’t leave you alone until you accept my offer.”

Hearing that made Ahri sigh in defeat, “I accept your offer then. But I will only drink. No ladies involve.”

The rogue squinted, “What? Don’t you wanna get laid? Unless you’ve got a lady back to your home. But I doubt it.”

“It none of your business and what makes you think that I don’t have a lady waiting for me to come home?” Ahri is very confident of her charms but after hearing what Akali just said, she started questioning it. So what if she doesn’t have one?

“Well do you?” He questioned back.

Ahri was caught off guard, she doesn’t know what to answer. Nothing left her lips, not even one word to defend herself.

“Well, there I have it.” Akali spoke, making Ahri embarrassed and glared at him. But the mischievous rogue shrugged it off, “We should go outside and meet Yone.”

* * *

“So have you picked someone?” Akali asked her.

Ahri took a sip from the glass, “I told you. I have no plans. Also, why don’t pick yours too? Look at Yone dancing with that lady already.”

The rogue looked away, “You should be the first one to pick!” He gulped his drink as he continue to avoid her eyes.

She gave him a suspicious look, “Really?”

“Perhaps you should look around then maybe you’ll find the one.” Akali smirked.

“What if no one made me interested?” She asked but he shrugged her off and took another drink.

Ahri looked around, observing the beauty of the place. It looks very elegant for a courtesan house. It’s very well-designed, no wonder that this place is popular among the town. Many beautiful ladies and a very decent amount of visitors. Most of them are influential as her family, she knows them because they were in the banquet a while ago.

She sighed, pouring another drink on her glass then faced the rogue.

“Why aren’t you picking yours, yet?” Ahri asked, finding a way to leave this place. Perhaps if Akali got busy, he’ll forget about the deal. She just wants to go home without spilling anything about her real identity. She can’t afford bringing a shame in her family.

Akali gulped, to Ahri’s eyes, he really looked nervous. “I’m not that kind of a man.”

Ahri observed him, “Why? Don’t you like those beautiful ladies out there?”

“Of course, I do but.. I’m not…” He looked away, avoiding her eyes. “I’m not into one time only.”

He’s definitely hiding something, that’s what Ahri thought. But she shrugged it off, “Well, we’re the same here.”

Akali faced her again, “Really?”

She nodded in response as she took another sip. “I cannot imagine myself sleeping with a woman that I’ll never spent the rest of my life with.”

“I’m glad to know that I’m not alone.” Akali replied.

He took another drink as he continued to speak up, “But yeah, I’m really sorry for my behavior a while ago. Like you, I got myself enlisted in the military to bring honor on my family.”

“And perhaps, if we won the war. My mom would finally be proud of me.” He smiled bitterly at the mention of his mom.

Ahri felt pity for him, “I’ll make sure to win. For the country people. And, for the both of our family.”

She earned a genuine smile from Akali. She doesn’t want to fail anyone. Now that they learned about their similar goals, the two grew close to each other. The next day, they met at the training grounds, now as friends and allies. Ahri led the group on their daily exercises.

  
They’re going to make sure that they’ll do everything to win the war. However, Ahri always wondered, what will it cost?


	2. Chapter 2

‘What is the payment?’ Ahri kept asking that question in her mind. Sure, it is a war. Many casualties will occur but can she do anything with it? Probably, but death is inevitable. The only thing she could do is to lessen it by thinking of an effective strategy.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Yone’s voice snapped her back into reality.

Ahri quickly fixed her posture as she faced him, “Ah. Don’t mind me.”

“Whatever pleases you, my lord. Why don’t we just check the weapons that we’ll use in the war?” He suggested.

Ahri agreed with him. They need to make sure that the weapons are in the proper condition for war. The two of them headed to the weaponry. Just as soon as Yone opened the wooden door, a _gong_ ,or to be more simple, a bow dropped in front of the entrance.

“Tsk! They should’ve attached this properly on the door.” Yone said as he picked up the weapon and returned it to its place.

“They’re too careless.” Ahri commented as she entered the room.

All of the weapons inside are all familiar to her. She even know each of their uses and how to use them properly. She started examining the blade of the _zhanmadao_ , a large saber used against the cavalries.

“This would be useful.” She mumbles as she put the weapon back to the crate.

She looked around and found the spears, also known as the _mao_ , on the wooden racks. Just like what she did with the previous weapon, she examined them.

It took them a while before they finished examining the weapons. Overall, they are ery satisfied with the quality of them.

Yone sighed, “Well that took a while but at least we don’t need to worry about them inside the battlefield.”

Ahri nodded in response as they left the room. They headed back to the training grounds to prepare the soldiers for another set of training, which is a duel between one another.

There, Ahri examined their fighting style so that she’ll know which one of the soldiers that will be handy on the front line and vice versa. She’s going to watch them closely.

She gave Akali a smile when the two met each other’s eyes. He’s a very strong fighter compared with the other soldier, who got him as his partner for the current type of training. He seems to notice it. He gave her a smile as he dodged the incoming attack of his opponent.

Yone seem to be bewildered by this, “Are you two close friends now? I must say, that was fast.”

Ahri shrugs, “Let’s just say that, both of us have mutual respect with each other. Thus, we’re friends now.”

A smile formed on his lips, “That’s good.”

“She doesn’t really have any friends here..” He mumbled.

“’She’?” Ahri asked, looking at him confusedly.

Yone lets out a nervous laugh, “My bad. I meant _he_ doesn’t have a lot of friends.”

But Ahri is not convinced with this but she let it set aside for now and focused on the soldiers.

“We should gather up the colonels, lieutenants and captains so that I could introduce them to you. Well, besides Akali. There are still a few captains that needs to be introduced.” Yone said.

“Akali’s a captain? No wonder. He’s such a good fighter.”Ahri commented. “And also, why not? I would love to meet them.”

* * *

“This is Colonel Yi, alongside with Lieutenant Colonel Wukong and Lieutenant Colonel Lee Sin.” Yone started to introduce them.

“Pleasure to meet you, General.” Colonel Yi bowed, along with the Lieutenant Colonels. They seem to respect her already, probably because her father have met them.

“It is a pleasure to work with you, Colonel Yi.” She replied.

They continued to talk as Yone introduced more people to her. She quickly learned the names of her fellow military leaders. She also never failed to acknowledge Akali’s presence through out the meeting.

After the introduction, they all sat at the table. Then, they started talking about the upcoming war.

“Well, well. Isn’t my lord a bright one?” Yone boastfully said when Ahri told them about her potential battle tactics.

She lets out a chuckle, “Oh, Yone. We’ll never know which one to use, yet. We haven’t even met our opponents.”

“But at least, we are already assured that we will be led by a smart general.” Colonel Yi said.

“So are you, Colonel Yi. You are very experienced. You’ve been in the war a few times already.” She replied.

The colonel sighed, “Yes. I’ve seen so many deaths but I’m glad I wasn’t one of them.”

“What does it feel like out there?” Ahri asked.

He took a sip from his cup, “Relentless battle. Wei always seems to have a lot of manpower. It felt like they never run out of soldiers.”

“That seems tough.” She heard Akali mumble those words.

“Oldman, were there any remarkable opponents out there?” One of the lieutenants asked.

“Yes. One of their general and their strategist.” Colonel Yi answered.

“Which of the generals?” Ahri asked him again. She needs to take note of him, the general.

“I think his name is Kai. I remember hearing one of the soldiers calling him ‘General Kai’.” He answered.

“Oh, General Kai? I’ve heard a lot about him.” Yone said.

“I also heard that he’s as charming as our general and that he could beat around ten opponents at once.” he added.

Ahri’s eyebrow raised, “Oh really?”

“He fights flawlessly like a leaf dancing along the wind. And I must say, he does have a charm.” Colonel Yi replied as he poured another drink on his cup.

Their discussion continued for a bit until eventually Ahri dismissed the meeting. The notable leaders bid her a goodbye as they head back to their quarters.

That leaves her, Yone and Akali alone in the room.

“Now, if you don’t mind, my lord. I’ll head back now.” Yone said before he left the room.

Akali was also about to leave but Ahri stopped him, “Akali, can we talk?”

He faced her, “Sure.”

Ahri looked around, making sure that everyone was gone before she dragged Akali closer. She observed him from head to toe, making him confused.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

She looked at him in the eye, “Well, would you mind if I ask you something?”

It’s been bothering her for a while now, ever since that one word slipped out from Yone’s mouth. Is Akali also disguising as a man?

Akali squinted, “Ask me what?”

“Are you a woman?” She asked.

Shock crossed her face, “H-how did you..?”

“So, I’m right. Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul about it.” Ahri assured her.

“I am also disguising as a man.” She added.

Akali looked at her, “What? You too? Are you for real? Wait. This is too much! First, you found out about my cover and then you dropped that news to me.”

Ahri nodded, “Yes. My father hid it because he never had a son and his wife died shortly when I was born.”

The rogue scoffed, “So is this why you declined my offer last night?”

She glared at her, “Partly, yes.”

“I thought I was good at hiding it.” Akali sighed.

Ahri teased, “With your height? Akali, you’re hardly a man.” She received a playful punch from the latter.

“You’re mean.” The rogue pouted.

Ahri lets out a laugh, earning another punch from Akali.

“Well. You must be exhausted already. Why don’t we head back now?” She suggested.

Akali nodded, “Yes, why not. I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Mhm.” Ahri hummed.

* * *

The training went on the next day. They all trained hard until the final day have arrived.

“This is it.” Ahri mumbled to herself as she walked through the corridor.

She’s wearing a formal attire as she marched towards the training grounds, where the Emperor waited for them to arrive. He wanted to see the five generals first before they leave for the war.

The five of them knelt in front of the Emperor, waiting for him to talk.

“My Generals, I expect all of you to bring an end on this war and to be victorious.” The Emperor began to speak.

The Emperor praised them about their skills. He talked about the prize, of course to encourage them to win. He eventually left them after his speeches. 

Ahri stood up and fixed her clothes when,

“So, you’re General Ahri.” A voice behind her spoke.

She faced him, “And I assume that you’re General Zed.” She knows his face already because she already saw him in the banquet.

“That’s right.” He replied.

Ahri looked at him directly in the eye. Zed shot her a ferocious look.

“What’s happening here?” Another man spoke. This time it was a familiar voice.

“Oh, Lieutenant General Yone.” Zed faced him.

Yone bowed, “It’s nice to meet you, General Zed.”

Ahri decided to approach him, “It seems like you’re very prepared. You’re here early.”

He chuckled, “Well, I need to assist you, my lord.”

“Right.” She replied.

Yone leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “Is he bothering you?”

She glanced at Zed, who’s already walking away, “Not really.”

Yone, who seem satisfied with her answer, cleared his throat as he distanced himself from Ahri. “We should go now, my lord. Your soldiers are waiting outside. I’ve prepared our horses too.”

Ahri gave him a smile, “That’s good. Let’s go.”

The two of them exited the camp. Right in front of the entrance, their horses waited for them. Ahri unleashed her horse before climbing up on it.

She sat on the saddle, facing Yone, who’s also on his horse now. He gave her a smile as he led his horse towards the road ahead them. They took the lead of the soldiers who had waited for their arrival.

“Tell them that we’ll start to travel in a minute.” Ahri commanded.

Yone nodded and did what just she said. Then he asked her, “Well, I’ve always wondered. Why wouldn’t you want to form a camp near Wei’s border? Wouldn’t that give us an easy access to our enemy’s camps?”

“It’s too risky. Just like what you said, it is an easy access.” She explained.

“Oh. You’re right. Why didn’t I realized that quickly?” The swordsman facepalmed.

Ahri chuckled, “At least, now you understand the reason why I don’t want us to be near our opponent’s camps.”

Yone sighed, “Well, we should start travelling now, my lord. Shall we?”

* * *

“The camp is set.” Yone reported outside Ahri’s tent. 

“That’s good.” Ahri replied as she put on the last bits of her armor. “I should take a look.”

She stepped outside her tent to see the camp. Their tents seems to be all set too. She headed to the watchtower so that she could have a great view of their camp.

“Perfection.” She mumbled while observing the huge camp. Beneath her, there are the soldiers who were assigned to guard the gates. Some soldiers were also roaming around the place to keep it secured.

She then looked what’s happening outside. The other camps of their allies are all set too.

She heard someone climbing up the ladder, “General! One of the generals needs back up!” The soldier called out.

She quickly faced him, “What’s the matter?”

“The Wei’s army didn’t even waited for us to rest. They’re already attacking General Shen’s camp right now.” The soldier explained.

“Well. We should go now.”

With that, they climbed down from the watchtower. Ahri also saw Yone mustering the troops. She quickly approached him, commanding him to stop and to prepare their horses instead.

“Are you sure?” He asked, clearly confused because of her decision.

So she started explaining, “We will just observe the enemy. For sure, General Shen can resolve it quickly. They have enough manpower. And doubt that Wei would send a lot of troops at once.”

Yone nodded, “I’ll take care of it.”

He quickly dashed towards the stable near them. Ahri watched him bring out the horses. She quickly approached them.

“We should hurry.” She said as she climbed up her horse. Yone did the same.

“Hey! You two! Where are you guys going? I thought we won’t go out there?!” A familiar voice called out for them.

It was Akali. She was running towards the both of them.

“We will watch the battle against our enemies.” Ahri said.

Akali replies, “Well, let me join the two of you.”

Before Ahri could even decline, the rogue already headed to the stable to get her own horse.

“He’s a stubborn one.” Yone sighed as he watched Akali come out from the stable, this time she’s riding a horse towards them.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” The rogue smirked.

All Ahri could do is nod. She then commanded the guards to open the gate for them. As soon as the entrance was opened, Ahri dashed off alongside Yone and Akali.

They travelled along the field of grass. Ahead of them is the battle of their allies against the enemies. Ahri halted them when they have reached enough distance to see the view from afar.

“Why did they sent only a handful of soldiers to death?” Yone mumbles.

“Maybe they’re planning something?” Akali wondered as she watched the enemy soldiers get outnumbered by Shen’s troops.

Ahri observed them silently. Surely, there might be a bigger plan. Wei wouldn’t waste their troops just like that. The enemies also seem to surrender. She saw Shen’s soldiers tied them up and brought them inside his camp.

“Hey Ahri, look!” The rogue pointed at their left. Ahri quickly averted her vision away from the troops to see what Akali just found.

There, a couple of meters away from them, are two people, who are also seems to be military leaders based on their attire. They’re from Wei. They also seems to notice their presence too. One of them have his face covered with a mask while the other one seem to give them a challenging look.

“That guy next to the masked one. I think that is General Kai. I’ve seen a portrait of him already in the past.” Yone said.

“Really?” Akali seems intrigued by this.

However, Ahri’s attention seems to be directed at the masked person instead, “Who’s the other one?”

“I have no idea. It might be the strategist.” He replied.

“So the famous general is also with the strategist? Alone here in the fields? We should end their lives here.” Akali said as she was about to dash out before Ahri signals her to stop.

“We can’t. Who knows if this is a trap? And we still don’t know what they are capable of.” Ahri explained.

The rogue sighed in defeat, “You’re right.”

“Besides that, they’re already leaving.” Yone added.

Ahri watched the two disappeared from their sight. She then decided to just head back to the camp with the others. As soon as they arrived at the camp, they went back to the stable to leave their horses in that place.

“Yone, call Colonel Yi for a meeting. Akali, go tell the soldiers under your command to change their guarding spots alternatively.” Ahri said as she leashed her horse.

The two quickly obeyed her orders. They went separate ways as soon as they stepped out the stable. Ahri headed to the largest tent, which is located at the middle of the camp. That’s where she instructed them to go at, whenever she calls for a meeting.

She stepped inside the tent and took the chair at the middle of the table. There, she waited for Yone and the colonel to arrive. She couldn’t get rid of the masked man out of her mind for some reasons. He might be a threat. Just like what Yone said, he might be the strategist. He probably planned the attack too. But for what reasons?

She snapped back into reality when she suddenly heard footsteps coming from the outside. The tent’s veil revealed Yone alongside with Colonel Yi as they went inside. They quickly sat at the table and faced their general.

“What do you want to talk about, General?” Colonel Yi asked.

Ahri gave him a very confident smile before answering, “I will introduce to the both of you the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would probably have at least around 10-20 chapters. It's not yet finalized. 
> 
> My identity? I'm definitely not the ther[GUNSHOTS]


End file.
